


Previously on The OC

by sloganeer



Category: The OC
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: "I know you're new. Let me catch you up."





	Previously on The OC

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this not long after the show ended, which means I wrote this ten years ago.

"I know you're new. Let me catch you up." Sophie lies in his arms, and she doesn't squirm at all. She lets Seth hold her. It just might be the only good first impression he's ever made.

"Previously on the Cohen Family Variety Hour, it was me, and Mom, and Dad. You remember them? You met them--the pretty blonde and the guy with the eyebrows." He brushes her wispy blonde hair back. "Be glad you take after Mom."

He rocks the chair carefully, because it squeaks, but mostly because Sophie's only seven days old.

"Our lives were very boring then, so Dad found Ryan and brought him home to live in the pool house." Seth stares down into her blue blue eyes. She stares back like she knows him. "Don't worry, Sophie. Your life will never be boring."

Seth can hear movement downstairs, the sounds of breakfast and a full house waking up. He likes these quiet moments in the morning before the women claim the baby and won't give him a turn. She may be an odd-looking creature, but Seth finds himself drawn to Sophie, and when he picks her up, he never wants to put him down. 

"Where was I? Oh. The Cohen trio became a quartet, and that worked for a while. I had dry shoes, Ryan wasn't in juvie, and Mom even learned how to cook. It was a good life."

Sophie opens her mouth into a big yawn. If Seth has learned anything from Sandy Cohen, it’s how to read a room. 

"I'm almost done, hang on. We're getting to the good part." He hears footsteps in the hall. "That's you, by the way."

The door creaks open, and when Seth looks up, he sees his mom watching them with a creepy smile and tears in her eyes. 

"But all you need to know for now is that I'm Seth, and you're Sophie, and if you need anything, seriously, I'm here for you. And Ryan will probably want to help, too, but he's compulsive like that. Me? I only offer my services to little sisters." 

He stands up because she's shoving her face into his chest and working her mouth like Seth has something for her to eat. He steps away from the rocking chair and gestures with his head for his mom to sit down. 

"Us Cohens have to stick together. You run into any trouble--and let's be honest, it'll probably happen sooner rather than later--tell me, then I'll tell Ryan, then he'll punch the guy, and I'll buy you a short stack." Seth places Sophie into his mom's arms. “You're a Cohen now. Welcome to a life of insecurity and paralyzing self-doubt.”

“Seth!” She whispers it as loud as she dares. He kisses them both, then sneaks out the door.


End file.
